Network operators generally test network nodes prior to deploying them in live networks. However, even with prior testing, sometimes live networks may experience various issues that need to be debugged or diagnosed and quickly resolved. Such issues can be expensive, time consuming, and resource intensive to diagnose and resolve. To help with monitoring and/or debugging networks, network operators may deploy network taps, including passive network taps that do not require a power source, for copying link data and for providing the copied data to various sources for analysis. While passive network taps can be useful for monitoring and/or debugging networks, issues can arise when network operators want to gather information (e.g., presence and/or location information) about deployed passive network taps.